Fiend Swap
}} The Linear Guild plans the final destruction of the remaining Order of the Stick and Gates in some new fiendish allies with the help of vampire-Durkon. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Qarr ◀ ▶ ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Malack ◀ ▶ ** Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Spiky the Barbed Devil ▶ * Zz'dtri's Piscodaemon ▶ Transcript Malack: At any rate—yes, they know. The Halfling was there but…escaped. Malack: But he is weakened by blood loss and energy drain. I doubt he poses much threat. Nale: Even better! With Durkon turned and Belkar crippled, they're fighting at 2/3rds power! Tarquin: One-half, perhaps. The elf wizard was present for neither of our two skirmishes, at least as far as I could see. And I can see far. Tarquin: Nale, I think it's about time I give you the chance to see how you lead a team on your own. Nale: I'm already the leader of this team. Tarquin: Oh, right. Well, even more so, then. Tarquin: You have two vampire clerics and a wizard here—more than enough to clear the board of your brother's remaining pawns. Tarquin: They must be pretty close to finding the target by now, so just shadow them until you can snatch it. Tarquin: Just don't get cocky. This is your chance to impress me with what you've learned during your time abroad. Tarquin: Kilkil, you stay up here with me. Kilkil: Yes, General. Malack: Tarquin, I— Tarquin: Business, Malack. I'll catch up when we're done. Nale: This is it, Z. The Linear Guild is strong enough to defeat the Order of the Stick, and we've finally shaken that ridiculous "evil opposites" theme. Nale: Just four spellcasters under my command, crushing them with magical power. Nale: Though I admit, I don't look forward to Greenhilt swinging away in my face. Z, summon a fiend to serve as a meat shield. Durkon: Master, may I also summon a fiend to help? Malack: Anything that hastens this tiresome struggle's overdue conclusion is welcome. Durkon and Zz'dtri cast summoning spells, producing a barbed devil and a piscoloth, respectively. "poof! poof!" Zz’dtri: Two fiends lost. Two gained. Nale: Hardly a fit comparison. Sabine is an integral part of this team and a tireless champion of Evil— Cut to Sabine, sitting on a couch in the Abyss, flipping through channels on a TV, "clik! clik! clik!" Nale: —while that lame imp familiar of yours couldn't so much as inconvenience our foes. Cut to the tunnels under the pyramid where Vaarsuvius has fled. Qarr has just teleported in, "pop!" '' '''Qarr': Check it out! It's history's worst mass-murder and his dim-witted bird! Blackwing: HEY! Blackwing: History isn't over yet, mister!! Vaarsuvius: *sob!* D&D Context * Planar Ally is a 6th level spell that summons a Outsider of up to 12 HD to aid the caster. In this case a barbed devil, also known as a hamatula or baatezu, was summoned by Durkon. Durkon twice mentioned earlier that he had the spell prepared. * It is not clear what spell Zz'dtri is using to summon the piscoloth, but it is likely the 6th level spell Planar Binding, which is capable of summoning a daemon of the piscoloth's size and power. * Qarr continues to use his non-canonical Teleport spell-like ability. Trivia * Sabine was banished back to her home plane (Abyss) for 24 hours in #860 * This is the first appearance of the Barbed Devil (later known as Spiky) and the Piscoloth summoned by Zz'dtri. External Links * 883}} View the comic * 279603}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Planar Ally Category:Uses Planar Binding Category:Girard's Gate Destroyed